Kido Gone Wrong
by yourfanfictionnarrator
Summary: When Kiskue Urahara's spell backfires, he ends up sending Ichigo and his dad Isshin into Equestria with him. But that's not all, what happened to the fight with Captain Aizen and the Hogyoku? Only one way to find out. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the first crossover I've ever written, and also my first bleach fanfic. So tell me how I do. This story starts at episode 300 of bleach. Oh, and I don't own any of the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or Bleach. Enjoy!**

Kido Gone Wrong - Chapter One

"I see you've fused yourself with the hogyoku." Kiskue said.

"I wouldn't say fused. It's more along the lines of…" He pondered for the right word. "Subjugdated. I've subjugated the hogyoku that you failed to control."

Kiskue bowed his head in shame at realization of the insult.

"Your right my friend, I couldn't control it. At the time."

"At the time? You say that like it means something. However, I don't believe that there is even the slightest shred of truth behind what you're implying." Captain Aizen said. "If you had the power to control the hogyoku, I am certain you would have done so already. And now, because you cannot stop me, I will kill you as an example of my control over the hogyoku."

Aizen stabbed his zanpakuto through Kiskue.

"You see, I always win. Kiskue Urahara."

Without warning, Kiskue swelled up like a balloon and exploded. Aizen couldn't believe his eyes.

"Rikojukoro!" Kiskue said from behind Aizen.

Aizen's arms were immobilized at his waist, as he was bound together by the kido.

"Confused Aizen?" He said smugly.

Aizen didn't respond.

"The answer, is right here."

He pulled out a tiny black ball, the size of a marble. Then he put it to his lips and blew into it like a balloon, until it expanded into a clone of Kiskue.

"A portable Gigai!" Kiskue said.

He then deflated it seeing as how he didn't need it at the time.

"How are those bonds holding up?" Kiskue said sarcastically.

"Did you really think you could bind me with such a weak bakudo?" He said.

"Such a weak bakudo 'eh?" He bowed his head and thought for a moment. "Well then, let's see how many you can take!"

"Bakudo number 63, Sajo Sabaku!"

5 snakes of white light slithered their way and coiled around him.

"Bakudo number 79, Kuyo Shibari!"

Captain Aizen looked around him as 8 black holes outlined with purple spirit energy surrounded him from all sides. Then a 9th one appeared in his chest where the he kept the hogyoku, and he couldn't move. He had been sealed by Kiskue Urahara.

Kiskue held his cane out toward Aizen, and began to recite the kido he had practiced.

"Beyond the end of a thousand hands, the hand of darkness out of reach, the archer in heaven that goes unseen. Row that lights the way, wind that ignites the embers, CONVERGE WHERE I POINT!"

Ten spears of pink spirit energy appeared, cocked and ready to fire at Aizen.

"Bullets of light, bodies of eight, rays of nine, hands of heaven, treasures of speed, wheels of immensity, and cannons of grey. The bow is drawn and fades in light."

He was ready to fire.

"Do you think I'd let you use such a kido? I can easily break free." Aizen said.

"Too late. HADO NUMBER 91, SENJU KOTEN TAIHO!"

He released the spiritual bow and overwhelmed Aizen with the enormous forbidden kido. The spot where Aizen used to be was now the center of quite possibly the biggest explosion the world had ever seen. Ichigo and Isshinn Kurosaki watched in awe as the kido burned the sky.

"What in the world… is that?" Ichigo said.

Kiskue floated down to them.

"That should hold him for a while." Kiskue said.

"Wait! You didn't defeat him?" Ichigo asked.

"No. It would be child's play to defeat Aizen if that was all it took. Now that he's fused with the hogyoku that is." Kiskue explained.

"How long until he-

Ichigo was cut off as the center of the explosion began to suck everything up like a vacuum.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Isshin yelled.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Kiskue said. "MAYBE THE BLACK HOLE THAT FORMED IN HIS CHEST FROM MY BAKUDO WAS AFFECTED BY THE HOGYOKU! IT COULD HAVE CAUSED THE BLACK HOLE TO EXPAND!"

"HOW?!" Ichigo asked.

"THE HOGYOKU CAUSES THE HOST TO EVOLVE. IT MAKES EVERY CHARECTERISTIC OF THE HOST BECOME BETTER EACH TIME THAT IT EVOLVES YOU. WHEN THE BAKUDO WAS ABLE TO BIND HIM, THE HOGYOKU SAW THE SPELL AS STRONGER THAN AIZEN. THEREFORE, IT SAW MY BAKUDO AS A BETTER MASTER. IT MUST HAVE EVOLVED MY 'KUYO SHIBARI'." He explained. "IF WE DON'T STOP IT SOMEHOW, IT COULD DEVOUR ALL OF KARAKURA TOWN!"

The suction got stronger.

"ANY IDEAS?" Isshin asked.

Kiskue went silent.

"WE'LL HAVE TO GO IN THERE ARESELVES, AND TRANSFER A BUNCH OF OUR SPIRIT ENERGY INTO TO THE CENTER OF THE BLACK HOLE."

They thought for a moment.

"HOW DANGEROUS IS IT?" Ichigo asked.

"VERY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US IF WE GO IN THERE." Kiskue said.

They went back to thinking.

"OKAY, LET'S DO IT. FOR KARAKURA TOWN." Isshin said.

"ALLRIGHT, FOLLOW ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so darn long. My classes just started, and I've been overwhelmed with crap to do. But I've been working on this chapter for a while. So tell me how I did.**

Kido Gone Wrong – Chapter 2

They finally reached the center of the black hole.

"It's a lot more quiet in here." Ichigo said.

"That's to be expected. The black hole acts as a vacuum that-

Kiskue was interrupted when the hood ornament of a Mercedes hit him in the head.

"OW! What the?" Kiskue said.

An entire Mercedes Benz flew in and almost ran over Kiskue.

"No time to chat, It's starting to suck up Karakura Town." Ishiin said.

"Right. Everyone, take one of these." Kiskue said.

He pulled out three ropes with spikes on the end.

"Tie the ropes around your wrists and stab the other end into the wall."

They all tied the ropes and stabbed the wall like he said, and began to transfer spirit energy. Ichigo started to feel tired.

"What's going on? Why do I feel tired all of a sudden?"

"Don't worry. That's just because you're losing spirit energy. It'll regenerate though, just try not to use it all." Kiskue said.

Three minutes had passed, and the black hole hadn't gotten any less powerful. In fact, it felt to Ichigo as though it had gotten stronger.

"Guys, I don't think this is working. If anything I'd say it's getting stronger."

"Yeah." Ishiin said. "Maybe we did something wrong."

"Shhh. Wait a minute… What's that?" Kiskue said.

"What's what?"

"There's a concentration of the spirit energy we've been transferring building up. It's not affecting the black hole because all of our spirit energy is being pushed together into a big bubble of spiritual pressure."

"Is that bad?" Isshin asked.

"Probably not. If we're lucky it just means that it's going to dissipate instantly and fix the problem all at once, rather than fix it gradually.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Look at who you're talking to. Am I ever wrong?" Kiskue bragged. "Look, just trust me. Keep transferring your spirit energy for a few more seconds."

After about twenty more seconds of transferring energy through the ropes, they could see a big ball of spirit energy pulsating through the wall.

"What's is that?" Ishiin asked.

"I can't be sure. That could contain Aizen and the Hogyoku, or it could be some kind of portal to a different universe or dimension. But most likely it's a bubble of the energy we've been transferring. If so, we should stop transferring now. We definitely don't want that to pop." Kiskue said.

They untied the ropes on their wrists.

"Now what?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, maybe we-

**POP!**

The bubble imploded, creating a swirling vortex of amethyst spirit energy, sucking them all in. The gigantic black hole finally faded away. They saved Karakura Town, but at the price of sucked through the portal.

Back in Ponyville

"You seem like you could use something sweet. I just baked some cupcakes, wanna try one?!" Asked an enthusiastic Pinkie Pie.

"No, for the last time, I didn't come here to eat your cupcakes. I'm looking for a person named Gin. He and I were supposed to head to the senkimon and-

Captain Aizen was cut off as the pink pony shoved one of the colorful frosted pastries into his mouth.

"Whatcha think?" She asked, beginning to eat some herself.

Aizen spit it out all over the disappointed pony.

"You don't" Pinkie began to sob "Like them?"

She was openly crying now.

"How dare you touch me, you filthy equine sugar addict!" Aizen yelled. "Bakudo number-

He was cut off yet again as he began to feel sympathy for the sobbing pink party thrower.

"You, you, you don't like my cuuupcaaaakes! Wahahahaha!"

She continued to sob as Aizen stared at her with regret. He picked up another cupcake and gingerly bit into to the treat. His eyes widened with amazement. To his surprise it was actually quite delicious, even if Aizen hadn't eaten many sweets in the past, this was definitely the best one he had ever eaten.

"Mmm." Aizen said in the least cruel way he could.

"Do, do you mean it?"

She looked up at him from his feet with tears still overflowing from her now wide eyes.

"Hmmm." He wondered what to say next.

**Author's Note: So what next? How should Aizen respond, what became of the other three soul reapers**. **When would be the best time for Aizen to be evolved. My readers, I leave those decisions up to you. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo's POV

I woke up in a field of grass and flowers.

'Looks like it was a portal after all. Where's Kiskue, he'll know how to get us out of this.'

I stood up and looked around. I didn't see Kiskue, or my dad.

'hmm'

I saw a village out in the distance. It would have taken twenty minutes for a normal person to get there, but lucky for me, super speed is one of my soul reaper powers.

I ran to the edge of the village.

"It's best that I walk from here. Don't want to freak anyone out."

I didn't see anybody there. It looked like the entire village was deserted.

"If I were Kiskue, where would I be?"

I saw a library made out of a tree in the distance.

"Bingo."

I ran over to the library and knocked on the door.

"Hello, anybody home?" I asked.

No response.

I put my ear to the door.

"For the last time I'm telling you they are cause by refraction of sunlight in water droplets."

I opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Kiskue, arguing with a talking purple horse.

"And I'm telling you, rainbows are created by a diffusion of the original Light of Creation as it extends into our universe!" Kiskue said.

"Kiskue! What the hell's going on?!" I asked.

"Oh, good. There you are. We were just about to go looking for you." He said.

My dad ran into the room.

"Is that Ichigo I hear?" He said.

"Where are we!" I yelled.

"Whoa, calm down. I realize this is a little strange, but you-

"A little strange! I just got sucked through a portal to another dimension, and the first thing I see is you arguing with a talking purple horse! I need to sit down." I said.

I sat down on my knees and started to calm down.

"Let me explain a few things." Kiskue said. "First, it turns out that bubble was a portal after all. Second, we've been sucked into an alternate dimension full of talking magic horses. And third… Aizen is still here somewhere."

I stood up.

"Aizen!" I said.

"That's right. He was brought here before any of us were. He could be anywhere by now. "

"Do we have any leads?"

"None at all. No one here has seen Aizen yet."

The door bursted open to reveal the petrified anxious pink pony that was Pinkie Pie.

"Twighlight! You need to come quick, I just met a new friend and I need your help to plan a party." She said.

"Not now Pinkie. I'm dealing with them right now." Twighlight said.

Pinkie gasped.

"No way! There's more of you?"

Kiskue's eyes widened.

"More? Wait, have you seen one of us recently?" He asked.

"Yup! He's at my house, waiting for me to bring Twighlight over."

"You left him there! Where do you live!"

"At Sugar Cube Corner of course. Why? What's the matter?"

"We need to leave. Come on!"

Just as we opened the door the sky was flooded with an enormous explosion.

"Too late." Kiskue bowed his head in shame. "I thought we could take care of him before he evolved.

"Doesn't mean we can't still stop him." I said.

I ran towards the explosion.

"Wait, Ichigo stop!" My father grabbed me by the wrist. "Let Kiskue take care of this, you're not ready."

"There's no time for this! I'm going weather you like it or not!"

I broke free.

**24 HOURS AGO IN KARAKURA TOWN**

"Captain, Ichimaru. Ugh."

He looked up to see Rangiku heading towards the explosion.

"No, RANGIKO! DON'T DO IT! AGHHH!"

The slice in his shoulder made him fall back down.

"I only healed you enough to barely keep you alive." He said.

"I'll be the one, I'll stop you. Gin."

She followed Gin into the black hole.

**CURREN TIME IN PONYVILLE**

"My my Captain Aizen, I must say you've adapted quite a look for yourself. If it weren't for that explosion I don't think I could've found you." Gin said.

"Indeed. The Hogyoku has decided that it was time I finally entered the Chrysalis stage. I'm unstoppable."

Aizen shot a bolt of spirit energy at a random house, blowing it up to prove his point.

"At this point, no matter what anyone attacks me with," He stopped to kick a light post, which surprisingly flew a good ten feet. "It will fall short."

Gin held his arm in front of Aizen.

"Shh, I sense great spirit energy nearby. Did any of the other soul reapers make it through?" Gin asked.

"Not likely. However, it is most abnormal to sense spirit energy here."

Pinkie Pie jumped up in front of Aizen.

"I found you! Foundyoufoundyoufoundyoufound-

"Bakudo number 4, HAINAWA!" Gin yelled.

He threw a crackling yellow rope of energy entangling itself around Pinkie Pie.

"Gin, wait." Aizen said.

"What, she tried to hurt you Captain." Gin said.

Pinkie just laid there crying, wrapped in the bonds.

"As I said before, whatever I am attacked with will fall short. Besides, there is no need to kill the citizens." Aizen walked up to her and dissolved the ropes. "This one has shown me hospitality."

As soon as Pinkie Pie was free she engulfed Aizen in an incredible hug.

"Thank you." She said still crying.

Aizen was surprised by this. He didn't know whether or not to hug her back. He hesitated, but moved his arms to wrap around her. Gin's eye brows raised.

The hug only lasted a few seconds, as Aizen was hit by a projectile bala. He was blown back, but quickly regained his balance.

"Kiskue Urahara." Aizen said with unconcern.

Kiskue didn't respond, he began an incantation.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on it to the south! HADO NUMBER 31, SHAKKAHO!"

**Author's Note: Aaaaand that's the end of this chapter. Don't forget to leave your own suggestions. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I used one of the suggestions left in my comments. Can you guess which one it is? Good luck.**

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on it to the south! HADO NUMBER 31, SHAKKAHO!"

Kiskue launched the projectile Kido from his hand, and just as quickly as it was released, it hit its target turning from a miniature glowing orb into a pillar of red fire.

"MR. AIZEN!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

She ran to help him, but was stopped as Gin grabbed hold of her.

"Stay here, Captain Aizen will be fine." He said.

She didn't believe him. She only struggled harder, but little did she know there was no way she could escape Gin's grasp.

"I promise. Captain Aizen won't lose."

This did little to give her comfort. Even if he won, she still didn't want anyone to get hurt. She couldn't do anything, so she let her mane fall into a flat shapeless figure.

The pillar faded away to reveal that Aizen was unharmed.

"What's the matter, you're not done already are you?" He said tauntingly.

Kiskue decided to try and stall Aizen. If he couldn't defeat him, he could utilize the time to come up with a plan.

"Why are we still fighting Aizen? This world has nothing you want. For now we should be trying to get back home!" He said.

"You think that your kido brought us here?" Aizen said. "This world is the key to everything."

Kiskue gasped.

"Can I ask you a question Kiskue?" Aizen said. "Why is it with your great intellect that you choose not to take independent action? Why do you choose to subjugate yourself to that… thing?"

Kiskue thought for a moment.

"When you say, 'that thing' are you talking about the Soul King?"

A moment of silence passed. Kiskue took that as a 'yes'.

"Without the Soul King, the soul society would split into pieces and the whole thing would fall apart. The Soul King is the keystone Aizen. That, my friend, is how the world works."

"NO!" Aizen yelled. "YOU'RE WRONG! THAT IS A REMARK ONLY A LOSER WOULD MAKE! A VICTOR SPEAKS OF HOW THE WORLD SHOULD BE, NOT HOW IT CURRENTLY OPERATES! AND I AM A VICTOR, I'LL DECIDE HOW THE WORLD WILL BE!"

Aizen tried to calm back down.

"Your kido didn't bring us here, I did." Aizen said calmly.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Kiskue said. "I know what happened! The hogyoku evolved my Kuyo Shibari!"

"No Kiskue, the hogyoku has already fused with me, it wouldn't evolve a kido."

Kiskue gritted his teeth.

"Surprised? Allow me to explain."

Aizen held up his zanpakuto.

"Have you noticed any difference in my sword ever since I shoved it through your chest back in Karakura Town? No, that's right, that wasn't even you. That was just your portable Gigai. Well, this is not Kyoka Suigetsu."

Kiskue gasped.

"It's a fake."

Gin let go of Pinkie Pie and stepped over to Aizen's side.

"Haven't you been wondering how Gin got here?"

Kiskue finally understood.

"He was here before all of us were." Kiskue said.

Gin took Kyoka Suigetsu out from behind his back and placed it in Aizen's hands.

"Very good."

He crushed the fake zanpakuto into dust, and gave a swipe of his hand across the real one.

"Thank you, Gin."

**72 hours ago in the world of the living**

"And you know your objective?" Aizen asked.

"Yes." Gin replied.

"And you understand the importance of your task?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Aizen turned around to face the lake. It was serene and peaceful. The water was still and featured no ripples. He held out the arm containing his sword, and touched the tip to the surface of the water.

"Kyoka Suigetsu, Uma no Hansha ga arawareru."

The spell turned the surface of the water into a reflection of equestria.

"Jigen-kan, Uma no anrakku."

The water began to swirl into a whirlpool of sapphire water, until it turned into a portal to equestria.

"Should you forget it, the spell will be conveyed directly through this blade."

He handed his zanpakuto to Gin.

"Wait 48 hours until the moon is full in the sky, and make sure that the water is still."

"Anything else?" Gin asked.

Aizen paused.

"Good luck."

Aizen stepped to the side, beckoning for Gin to enter the portal.

He took a few steps forward, until he was knee deep in the water. He turned to face Aizen.

"So long Captain. See you soon."

He fell forward and leaped through the portal.

**Current Time in Ponyville**

"You see, my zanpakuto has the ability to open portals to other dimensions on the surface of moonlit water." Aizen said.

"No, that part I get. But why here? Why do you need this world to kill the Soul King?" Kiskue asked.

"The only thing that can create a gateway to the dimension in which the Soul King is found, is the Oken. The King's Key. There is no document explaining it's location, but I discovered that the Oken can be forged with 100,000 souls and a plot of spirit enriched land with a radius of no less than half a spirit mile."

"And you plan to sacrifice this innocent world!?" Ichigo yelled.

"No, not this world. Just this town. My first plan was to use Karakura Town, but I'm saving it for… supplementary purposes. Besides, this world has nothing else that I want."

"Mr. Aizen?" Pinkie Pie stared at Aizen with watery eyes. "Is that… is that true?"

**Author's Note: So there you have it. I used the suggestion posted by Xivern to explain how they got into equestria. I had a plan for it, but I liked Xivern's idea. So be sure to leave your own suggestions and they just might get written. See you next time.**


End file.
